Every day for six years
by Rissatregar
Summary: Quick one shot from Bellamys point of view starting from where they make it back up to space at the end of 5x13


**Disclaimer: All rights to CW for the 100...I own nothing but my ideas**

 **Every Day For Six Years**

Bellamy's thoughts/point of view– end of 5x13, one shot

Bellamy walked through the halls of the ship checking on those here and there as he went. He hardly had, had any time to process everything that had happened in the last few hours, but as he moved through the ship his mind kept going back to his conversation with Madi. Her words had been replaying in his head every down moment since she dropped them on him.

Six years…every day for six years Clarke has called him on the radio and tried to talk to him. Not to "them", Madi was very clear about that, she had called him. And for six years he had grieved her, looking down on the small patch of green oblivious to her being alive. A stray memory nagged at him suddenly. He had sensed she had been keeping something from him when he asked her how she survived alone the night by the fire, and she said Madi. Maybe it was exceedingly egotistical of him to think the calls to him had something to do with it, but it nagged at his thoughts none the less.

He turned the corner seeing Clarke sitting outside the infirmary. He took note of just how exhausted she looked, but there was something else as she looked up and their eyes met. There was uncertainty in her eyes when she looked at him and it stirred something in him. A desire to make it right between them, and not just because of what Madi had said, but because he didn't seem to be whole or maybe complete without her in his life.

He sat beside her feeling the tension coming off her by her posture and tight smile. "How's Murphy?" He asked to break the tension.

"Jackson got both bullets, he'll be okay." She said with a small smile. As he leaned forward feeling a surprising amount of relief at her words. "Cockroaches are hard to kill." She added and he huffed out an unexpected laugh looking at her. "Emori's with him now." She assured. "And Gaia's going to keep her leg." Adding quickly as if she thought she should report to him some how. He just nodded feeling the silence become heavy between them.

"Kane?" He asked, not feeling the moment quite right to bring anything else up.

"They put him in a drug induced coma." She said assuming the posture she got whenever news wasn't good. He had seen the look on her face more than once and was touched by how it still seemed to effect her, even though she tried to hide it. She looked at him, "I'm not sure why. Jackson's says there's not enough of the drug to keep him that way for long." To which he frowned and looked down. He didn't know what had happened, but he did know Abby was going to take it hard. "It doesn't look good." Clarke finished quietly.

Bellamy's mind raced, grasping for something, any idea that might make sense when it hit him. "What if he didn't need the drug? I don't know much about cryo sleep, but at least it will keep him alive." He suggested, pretty sure they had already thought of it.

He watched Clarke's face light up, "That's brilliant!" She said getting up and he felt a surge of pride. "I'll tell my mom." She added moving to leave. It was now or never if he was going to say anything.

"Hey," he said urgently standing, stopping her before she walked away. She turned with a slight expectant look on her face. "When you're finished, come to the bridge. We're deciding the fate of the human race….again. You should be there." He said stepping towards her, his posture open as he tried to be casual. He watched the emotions play across her face and found he was holding his breath, waiting for a response.

She looked confused, then hopeful as a shadow clouded her face and she frowned, "You're not mad at me for leaving you in Polis?" She asked and his heart dropped with her pained looked. He struggled with her question for a brief second knowing he couldn't lie to her.

"The commander ordered me not to be." He said, a knowing smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. It was the truth, and in the moment as she smiled lightly back knowing there was more to his comment than they had time for, he knew deep down that he had moved passed the hurt she had caused him with that mistake.

"I'll be there." She smiled and he felt the gap close just a little between them. He nodded knowing their relationship had more healing to come, but a small piece had been fixed. He turned as if a small weight had been lifted and caught Octavia's eye and his lightness disappeared.

They seemed to fall into sync on the bridge, even where they stood. Bellamy felt as if they would always have a gravity that would pull them together in some way or another, but he didn't realize quite what that meant till he caught Echo's eye. Something in her look was different and he realized they had hardly spoken since boarding the ship, immediately causing him to feel guilt.

Madi had the final say about the cryo sleep after a nod from Clarke, which Bellamy caught. They had joked about her Momma bear tendencies, but watching her with Madi as they prepped for the pods, Bellamy felt a pang of jealousy over the lost relationship between him and Octavia and he caught Clarke's eye as she pressed the button sending Madi to sleep.

None of the ring crew had said anything as he put Echo in her pod first with barely a goodbye from her. He knew something had shifted when they had gotten back to the drop ship, but things had moved so fast that they never talked about it, and when she nervously got in the pod, she avoided any kind of contact. And now as he pushed the button for Octavia's pod he looked up to see Clarke watching him.

They didn't need words. He knew everything she had to say with her one look and slight nod. It was goodbye, and it will be okay, and we will see you soon all in a look. He didn't have to say anything either, as she knew his tight grin would say it all.

Laying down in his pod he knew it was the end of this chapter, their life and struggles were going on hold for 10 years. May we meet again was his last thought as he closed his eyes.

 **A little quick thought after watching the season again. Hope you like it. Please review and leave some thoughts as this is my first 100 attempt. Hope you like it!**


End file.
